


heat shimmer

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: “I have to say, if I were going to guess where you came from, I wouldn’t have said here.” Lando dabs his handkerchief at his temples.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Luke Skywalker
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	heat shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



“I have to say, if I were going to guess where you came from, I wouldn’t have said here.” Lando dabs his handkerchief at his temples. The suns are high overhead and their view of Jabba’s palace is warped by shimmer. 

Luke laughs and hands him a canteen. Lando takes a swig. The water tastes better, at this moment, than most of the wines he’s ever sampled.

“Where would you have guessed?” Luke asks, idly. 

“Somewhere nicer,” Lando replies, almost by rote, though he means it. A place as unforgiving as Tatooine seems a strange crucible to have produced Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to [this fic meme](https://fictorium.tumblr.com/post/146970581000/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) and SassySnowperson's prompt of Luke/Lando for B! Please feel free to leave me a character or pairing and prompt in the comments if you'd like. I'm going to try to work my way through the list as a writing exercise.


End file.
